Harry's New Idea
by Vamprisslizy
Summary: This is something that came to me when i was watching Kung Fu Hustle. Harry and Ron convinced Hermione to let them go to Hogsmeade. They took a different route back to the school and ran into a death eater. Bashing!Ron Bashing!Dumbledore


Harry's New Battle Tactic

A/N: This is something that came to me, when I was watching Kung Fu Hustle.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that you recognise!

Harry pouted. "NO! I will not allow either of you to go to Hogsmeade! It isn't safe!" Hermione exclaimed. She was getting really annoyed with all of their begging. Harry and Ron turned to her and puppy dog pouted. She sighed, "Alright, but if we get killed, i will kill you both!" They grinned triumphantly. "Mya if we die how are u going to kill us?" Harry The-Smart-Ass Potter grinned at her as she groaned.

--

They were walking toward the Shrieking Shack. They had bought all kinds of sweets in Hogsmeade, and where now on thier way back to the school. They were taking the womping willow route, though. Harry insisted.

"I don't see why we have to take this route, it would have been easier if we took the Honeydukes one." Ron was getting on Harry's nerves.

Harry new that Ron was paid by Dumblefuck, to spy on him and try to keep him from making his own decisions. Harry hadn't said or done anything yet. He was waiting to see who else was with the old fool. He was able to trick Ron into wanting to go to Hogsmeade. He wanted to try out something, a new battle tactic.

While at the Dursleys, Harry got to watch a lot of movies (from the rose bed under the window of course). He saw some really cool ones. One of them gave him an idea. It was a hilarious movie called 'Kung Fu Hustle'. Harry grinned to himself in anticipation. He knew that there were death eaters in the shrieking shack. Who better to be your Guinea Pig than your enemies? No one of course!

When Harry got to the door he put away his wand. "Harry what are you doing, mate? Pull out your wand! What if a Death Eater comes?" Ron demanded. Harry grinned at him. He threw open the door and ducked to the side, narrowly missing being crucioed. Ron on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Harry stood there, leaning against the wall, watching Ron writhe on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry crouched low to the ground and cast a spell to end the crucio. Ron stopped writhing and screaming, and laid there unconscious. Harry looked around, being careful not to go anywhere near the doorway, where curses where flying out of. He noticed Hermione on the crouched on the other side of the door. He cocked his head to the side and silently questioned her with a look. She grinned at him and whispered, "I know about Ron and the fool's deal. I'm with you all the way." He grinned at her, then motioned her to stay there, while he went in. She gave him a look that said not on your life. He gave a low chuckle and whispered, " I am going to try a new battle tactic. I want you to be my back up, in case it doesn't work." She nodded looking curious. He pointed his wand at his cousins old shoes, _Verto Gravis_. His shoes looked the same. Hermione looked at him confused. He grinned in return and motioned for her to stay there. She nodded and positioned herself to cover him. He stood up, swung a foot behind him and kicked the wall. It crumbled. Harry grinned at the startled Death Eater. Harry pouted. "There's only one of you?" The Death Eater glared at him then began to send curses at him. Harry just grinned side stepping each and every curse, making his way to the Death Eater. When he got 4 feet away, he jumped over the Death Eater and as soon as the Death Eater turned around Harry stomped on one of the Death Eater's feet. The Death Eater screamed bloody murder, jumping around holding his foot.

--

Harry and Hermione were grinning as they plopped down on a couch in the Griffandor common room, an unconscious Ron between them. Harry and Hermione had laughed their asses off as the Death Eater jumped around. After 5 min of watching him. Both of the students got board. Harry then had drawn his wand and Ak'ed the guy. Then they picked up the unconscious Ron and continued to the school.

"Can we do that again sometime, Harry?" Asked a hopeful Hermione. Harry grinned at her. " Yea, i have some other ideas i'd like to try!" Then they both cheerfully went to bed.

A/N:What do you think?

Please Review, oh and anyone can take anything from my ideas. (n.n) It's fun to read all kinds of things. If you do use any of my work or ideas, please tell me, so i can read it! You don't have to though! It is your choice if you want to or not!


End file.
